


rules are rules (who decides them? who interprets them?)

by g_xlatea



Series: Dr. Stone [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea
Summary: Kinrou didn't always understand the rules he followed. It hadn't been a problem before.
Relationships: Chrome & Kinrou (Dr. STONE)
Series: Dr. Stone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194665
Kudos: 6





	rules are rules (who decides them? who interprets them?)

Kinrou lived by his words. He took the greatest effort to ensure that what he said and the actions he took aligned. This extended to village customs; as a villager, the rules of the village were his guidelines. And as a person, he strove to hold true to that which he called his values. It was to the extent that his brother sometimes joked that “Rules are rules” was all he knew to say.

So he didn’t question the village customs. It was not his place to deny them nor was it his job to shape them. He was a guard, like his father before him. His sole duty was to protect the village. He was to act according to the chief's orders, never doubting his actions (or inactions).

Yet as he saw Chrome standing with his belongings in front of the hut he had Kaseki build him, right outside the village, he couldn’t help feeling uneasy. The boy was barely older than Ginrou and an orphan too; he should be living in the village being cared for the community. He was neither an outsider, nor banished; he should not have to fend for himself, living outside the security of the village. Kinrou could not understand why the adults were not putting a stop to this.

Chrome had done nothing wrong yet most of the village seemed happy that he had left. The chief didn't seem pleased, but he did not seem saddened either. Not a single voice from amongst the adults he had so respected till that day spoke up to say this was wrong, and it made Kinrou's head spin. This did not seem right but those in-charge were acting as if it were.

If he were honest, Kinrou didn’t understand every rule he was expected to follow. It hadn't been a problem before; he did not mind not understanding and was content to just do. But for the first time he wanted to demand an explanation. He wanted to go to everyone who had allowed this and ask them why? How could they justify what they did and did not do?

The village was supposed look after each and every member; yet here it was fine with a child casting himself out.

Still, even if he didn’t understand, there must be a reason. (There had to be a reason… He didn’t know what he would do if there weren’t.) So he said nothing.

He just looked at the young boy, who smiled as if he could not hear the whispers behind his back, and decided that as a guard, he would do his best to protect him as well. After all, as he always said, rules were rules; a guard’s duty was to protect the villagers and Chrome, being a villager, was included in that.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I am very invested in their dynamic.
> 
> Also, a bit of clarification about the ages and timeline:
> 
> I see Kinrou as the oldest; Chrome is one year younger than him and Ginrou is younger by two. Chrome and Ruri are the same age and Kohaku is the youngest, being an year younger than Ginrou.
> 
> Chrome moving into his hut outside the village happens soon after Kinrou and Ginrou take over the guard post.


End file.
